Mírame y Dispara
by La chica perdida enel universo
Summary: Sakura Haruno, una joven adolescente de la alta aristocracia italiana, regresa a Roma tras muchos años de internado sin entender muy bien porque su familia la quiere devuelta,Sasuke Uchiha, miembro de la familia involucrada en la mafia más reconocida de Italia, terriblemente atractivo e impulsivo, aunque no parece tener más preocupaciones que las p... Adaptación. Capítulos largos.
1. Chapter 2

**Bueno holis! Ya estoy de regreso con otro fic, y pues… la verdad le estoy poniendo mucho empeño en aclarles Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertencen (desgraciadamente T.T), la historia es una adaptación del libro "Mírame y Díspara" de Alessandra Neymar y los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, creador de Naruto. Yo sólo adapte la historia.**

**Aunque claro haré unos pequeños cambios en ella, ya que cómo podrán darse cuenta( si es que han leído el libro) no puedo adaptarla perfectamente porque faltan y sobran personajes, sin embargo será la misma historia.**

**Por favor déjenme muchos reviews, ya que éstos son el orgullo de cualquier escritora.**

**Sayo.**

**La chica perdida en el universo X**

* * *

Sakura Haruno, una joven adolescente de la alta aristocracia italiana, regresa a Roma tras muchos años de internado sin entender muy bien porque su familia la quiere devuelta.

Sasuke Uchiha, parte de la familia más reconocida en la mafia, terriblemente atractivo e impulsivo, aunque no parece tener más preocupaciones que las peleas con otras bandas y coquetear con chicas de piernas largas. Al empezar el curso Sakura y Sasuke verán que no sólo comparten las mismas clases, sino también el mismo grupo de amigos. Lo que inicia en odio irá desembocando en una tensión cada vez más fuerte, con provocaciones cada vez más descaradas y situaciones al límite….Y cuando finalmente ambos se atrevan a aceptar sus sentimientos, deberán sortear obstáculos que nunca hubieran imaginado…

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**CAPITULO 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Hay situaciones en la vida en las que no te das cuenta de cuándo sobrepasas la línea entre lo emocionante y lo realmente peligroso; esa era exactamente la situación en la yo que me encontraba. Sentada en el rincón más alejado de un húmedo y maloliente calabozo, esperaba que Obito viniera a buscarme. El encuentro con un tipo, una de las personas más desconcertantes y agresivas que había conocido jamás, me había arrastrado a este repugnante lugar.

Mis blancos pantalones de Armani habían pasado a ser grises, mi chaqueta Prada de cuero negro tenía un enorme rasguño en el codo, y me había roto una uña. Y, para colmo de todos mis males, compartía celda con una especie de Yeti que no dejaba de verme. Estaba cubierta de tatuajes y piercings, y con un palillo chuperreteado en la boca, la abominable mujer de las montañas parecía querer comerme. Casi podía verla babear.

"Perfecto. Mi primera noche en Roma y la paso en un calabozo. Pienso matar a ese imbécil cuando salga de aquí", me dije.

Por supuesto que lo haría.

De fondo las voces de los guardias se entremezclaban con la repeteción de un partido de futbol. Aunque los llamara lo único que recibía cómo respuesta eran quejidos y golpes secos contra la mesa. Se notaba que estaban tan hartos de mí, como yo de esta celda.

Instintivamente sacudí mis pantalones, como si el color blanco pudiera volver a aparecer. Cuando caí en aquel charco fui consciente de que había tirado trescientos euros por la alcantarilla. Mis pensamientos sobre mi fondo de armario fueron interrumpidos cuando, de repente, mi compañera de celda se levantó para soltar un escupitajo bien cargado.

Me aferré a mi silla en cuanto la vi caminar hacia mí. Aquello no se veía muy alentador y, sin poder evitarlo, me arrepentí una vez más de la situación que me había traído hasta aquí.

**(Flashback)**

La gélida brisa de la noche me envolvió en cuanto abrí la puerta del balcón. A estas alturas del invierno, Viena ya estaba toda nevada y el ambiente era húmedo y el incesante viento no dejaba de ser frío.

Las ramas de los árboles acariciaban la ventana de mi balcón y dejaban que la nieve se espolvoreara cuando se mecían por alguna ráfaga de viento helado. El estanque del patio comenzaba a congelarse; pronto sería utilizado como pista de patinaje, aunque este año ya no estaría para comprobarlo. Estaba a unos cuantos minutos de irme.

El internado Saint Patrick ocupaba un antiguo castillo del siglo XVII y arquitectónicamente era una maravilla, aunque una cosa era admirar su arquitectura y otra muy distinta vivir ahí. Era frustrante principalmente por la ausencia total de chicos (ellos residían en el internado que había unos cuantos kilómetros colina abajo).No podías quitarte el maldito uniforme (aunque si fuera bonito, no sería una condena llevarlo) y por sobre todo la disciplina era un suplicio (Todo estaba cronometrado, ¡Hasta la hora para ir al baño!). Así que o aprendías a vivir así o morías.

Así de aburrida era mi vida, día tras día.

Hasta que apareció mi padre. Había interrumpido en el internado rodeado de guardaespaldas(sin disimular un poco siquiera su egolatría y prepotencia) y me había ordenado que recogiera mis cosas. Ya había hablado con el director y lo tenía todo preparado para mi regreso.

Después de nueve años volvía a Roma. No tenía idea de qué había llevado a mis padres a tomar aquella decisión pero lo agradecía…. En exceso.

Sólo dieciséis horas más tarde me encontraba delante de un enorme armario decidiendo que debía ponerme. Estaba claro que debía conformarme con lo que había hasta poder ir de compras. Entre las miles de prendas que mi hermana Naoko **(N/A: Lo siento pero ese me gustó XD)** me había ofrecido, pocas me convencieron, su estilo era demasiado anticuado para mi gusto.

Me decanté por la ropa más ceñida; una chaqueta negro metalizado, pantalones blancos y zapatos negros de tacón alto para estilizar mis piernas. Me di la vuelta y contemplé mi imagen en el espejo mientras las Pussycat Dolls cantaban al compás de la música en mi teléfono. Realmente parecía una de ellas.

Ahuequé mi largo cabello de un extraño color rosa y me lo coloqué a un lado. Salí del vestidor y tomé mi bolso Gucci blanco sabiendo que pronto contendría una considerable cantidad de efectivo. Eché un vistazo a mi impresionante habitación, apagué la música y salí de ahí con paso firme y sonoro.

Después de un año sin vernos iba al encuentro de mis dos mejores amigas, Karin y Tenten, las tres nos habíamos identificado desde el principio por ser las únicas asiáticas en el internado, a Karin fue la primera que conocí, era cómo una hermana para mí, pero tuvo que abandonar el internado cuando su madre falleció en un accidente de tráfico. Quiso volver a Roma entonces y desde entonces sólo podíamos hablar los sábados por la mañana y durante 5 minutos nada más, realmente no podíamos hablar, pero sólo escuchar su voz a través del teléfono me reconfortaba, especialmente desde que Tenten había sido cambiada al Instituto Konoha, en Roma también hace unos pocos meses .

Terminé de bajar las escaleras de mi habitación y eché un vistazo hacia atrás. Agradecí que mi habitación estuviera en el pasillo principal. Si no, habría necesitado un mapa para no perderme en aquel laberinto de puertas y corredores que mis padres solían llamar "casa".

Al llegar al vestíbulo, tuve que hacer memoria para recordar que el despacho de mi padre quedaba cerca del comedor. Me encaminé hacia allí.

Kakuzo, el mayordomo, me abrió la puerta, era alto, delgado y sus ojos negros resaltaban impetuosamente por la falta de cabello, aun así resultaba atractivo, aunque a mí siempre me había recordado a un asesino en serie. Me sonrió macabramente (al menos para mí) y extendió su mano, indicándome que pasara. Me acerqué a él dando un pequeño salto y lo besé en la mejilla. Entonces me percaté de que en el despacho, además de mi padre, estaban mi tío Kabuto, Nagato y su hijo menor, Sasori. Mi sonrisa se congeló en cuanto descubrí a este último observándome de arriba abajo con aquella mirada tan…. Perversa. Siempre me había gustado que me miraran, pero no de aquella forma.

Fruncí los labios y le miré, desafiante. Sabía que mis ojos podían actuar como un huracán devastador, y que eso ocurría la mayoría de las veces.

-Mi pequeña provocadora-sonrío mi padre, con un tono tan falso como su peinado-Deberías guardar tus miradas para quien las merezca –No le importó desacreditar a parte de sus invitados. Resoplé-. ¿Deseas algo querida?

-Sí, verás, he quedado con Karin y Tenten y….

-Y necesitas dinero- me cortó, a la vez que abría un cajón y sacaba una cartera negra de piel. Tomó una tarjeta y me la lanzó al borde del escritorio-. Toma- dijo orgulloso del humillante gesto.

-¿Me das una tarjeta de crédito?- pregunté enarcando una perfecta y rosa ceja.

Sólo él y Dios sabían cuánto dinero podía haber en aquel trozo de plástico. Estoy segura de que mis ojos se iluminaron. Esperaba mucho menos.

-¿No debería confiarme?- preguntó, soberbio.

-No he dicho eso- susurré-, pero si fuera tú, dudaría. Es peligroso darle una tarjeta a una adolescente.

Se recostó en la silla y cruzó los dedos sin dejar de observarme. Después su mirada se desvió hacia Sasori, que estaba apoyado en el mini bar, ensayando una pose muy varonil. Me resultó muy sugerente , a la vez que provocador.

Sasori era alto, cerca del metro noventa y podía presumir de un cuerpo bien marcado y corpulento. Su sus ojos castaños, hacían resaltar el cabello rojo, el más rojo que hubiera visto en mi vida, como el de Karin, de familia. Nagato se había separado de su familia, los había traicionado por lo que sabía y había buscado refugio con los Haruno , así que ahora mi padre y él eran socios, también se había llevado a su familia con él.

Sasori era guapo, pero tenía una belleza desconcertante, de aquellas que no muestran quién eres en realidad. No era sincero y ambos lo sabíamos.

-Tu madre puede llegar a ser más peligrosa y no es una adolescente. Además, me temo que es muy difícil que te gastes todo el saldo de esa tarjeta en unas horas.-Todos sonrieron ante el comentario bravucón de mi padre.

-No deberías tentarme.-Tomé la tarjeta mirando de reojo a Sasori, quién frunció los labios al fijarse en la curva de mis me ocurren un millón de formas de gastarme todo el dinero, papá.-Yo también sabía exhibir mi prepotencia- mi tío Kabuto sonrío-Podría necesitar, no sé ….¿un coche?Sí, un Audi R8 estaría bien.A ser posible, rojo.

Me pasé un dedo por los labios al pensar en era una mala idea aparecer en el grandioso jardín de mi casa con un coche de ésas características.

-Buen gusto, Sakura –murmuró Nagato.

-Gracias

-Vuelve a las doce- gruñó mi padre-.Y cuidado con lo que compras. No me gusta que seas tan…-Frunció el ceño buscando el mejor adjetivo-: provocativa.

-¿Te molesta que provoque?- le pregunté con un tono un tanto irritado.

-Me molesta que te guste provocar.

-A mí me gusta- intervino Sasori guiñándome un ojo

Fingí una sonrisa. Él supo apreciarla y soltó una carcajada.

-Intentaré ser buena, pero no te aseguro nada. Sabes que me resulta muy difícil._Ciao._

Salí del despacho antes de que me quitara la tarjeta. Dinero ilimitado, genial.

Tan entusiasmada iba hacia la puerta que no vi que alguien se cruzaba en mi camino. Chocamos antes de que pudiera evitarlo, al separarnos vi que mi hermana me miraba ceñuda. El clon de mi madre tenía los labios preparados para soltar algún insulto, mientras y activaba mis reflejos para impedir que su aliento a vodka anulara mi nuevo perfume de Paco Rabanne.

-¿Qué coño estás haciendo, idiota?¿Es que en el puto internado no te enseñaron a caminar mirando hacia enfrente?- Su media melena castaña se agitó crispada.

Supe que se había tomado más de una copa, porque empezaba a decir incoherencias a la tercera.

-Hola, Naoko-repuse con desdén.

-Te hice una pregunta.

-No me parece importante responder. Sabes de sobra que se caminar. Lo que deberías preguntarte es si tú puedes hacerlo.

Me empujó hacia una de las columnas de la escalera. Retiré sus brazos con rapidez.

-¿Qué te pasa?¿Necesitas joder a alguien porque no te queda nada que beber?

-¡Serás zorra!

Acabo con mi paciencia

-Supongo que es lo que te dice Kaorou cuando están en la cama-le grité sin pensar.

Su cara se puso pálida al escuchar el nombre de su amante, que, curiosamente, era nuestro primo materno, alzó una mano, dispuesta a soltarme una cachetada.

-¿Qué?¿Piensas pegarme?

-Pienso que te hace falta. ¿Porque no te quedaste en Viena?- dijo Naoko intentando hacerme daño. No sabía que me daba absolutamente igual lo que pensara.

-Pregúntaselo a papá- me encogí de hombros y di por zanjada la conversación.

-Volverás allí, lo sé. Me encargaré de ello- añadió, sin saber que detrás de ella, aguardaba Obito, su esposo, y sin duda la mejor persona que había en la casa.

-¡Naoko! No te comportes como una niña ¿quieres?- Frunció los labios, guardando las manos en el pantalón.

-Vete a la mierda, cariño.-Y desapareció.

-Como siempre, cielo- murmuro Obito.

Se giró hacia mí intentando ocultar su malestar. Lo tomé del brazo y sonreí, no soportaba verle triste por culpa de mi hermana, sobre todo al saber lo maravilloso que era. Cuando era pequeña, soñaba con encontrar un hombre cómo él….. y todavía lo sigo anhelando.

-Siempre oportuno Obito-Sonreí, pensando en que si él me llevaba hasta la Piazza Navona, dejaría de pensar un rato en la relación de mierda que tenía con Naoko.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-preguntó resignado, pero sonriente-. Voy a empezar a pensar que solo me quieres por interés- bromeo al ver cómo arqueaba una ceja.

-Bueno, aún soy menor de edad y no puedo tomar tu coche, aunque se conducir.-No se lo podía decir, pero aprendí una noche que nos escapamos del internado para ir a la ciudad. Aquel mismo día, en que besé por primera vez a un chico.- Te multarían y yo iría a un centro de menores por ser una delincuente adolescente…-Fingí preocupación mientras observaba su rostro suspicaz.

-Y eres una descarada exagerada.-Me despeinó.

-¡Oye! Me acabo de peinar- protesté.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Bueno , he quedado con unas amigas. ¿Recuerdas a Karin y Tenten?- No me di cuenta de que ya estábamos en la puerta. Obito dejó que pasara primero.

-¿Karin Uzumaki?

-¡Sí!, la misma. Y Tenten Ama

Los Uzumaki también pertenecían a nuestro círculo social, y eran socios de los Uchiha, mientras que los Ama eran los dueños de una de las compañías aéreas más importantes del país, controlaban los cielos, prácticamente.

-Tengo muchas ganas de verlas. Ya sabes, hablaremos de ropa, chicos y de cómo es el instituto Konoha. Ellas también van a ese colegio, así que no me costará adaptarme.

-Me parece bien. Aunque ¿realmente crees que te costará adaptarte?-preguntó entrando al coche

-No- sonreí mientras me ponía el cinturón-.¿Cuándo te compraste este coche? Me encanta.

Era un Bentley continental GT-S negro, y si por fuera era espectacular, por dentro era alucinante, daban ganas de quedarse a vivir allí.

-Hace dos meses- dijo orgulloso.

-No sabía que ganaras tanto siendo inspector jefe de la policía criminalista.

-Es que…. Quizá no soy solo un criminalista…-Su mirada tenía un matiz extraño.

Siempre había pensado que entre Obito y yo no había secretos.Él era mi confidente y yo el suyo, pero en ese instante me pareció que me ocultaba algo,¿estaba paranoica o había algo recóndito detrás su esa mirada?

Suspiró, presionó el volante hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y aceleró.El sonido del motor me envolvió ligeramente, y eso y la brisa romana que se deslizaba por entre mi cabello fue suficiente para perderme en la euforia que me embargaba por reencontrarme con Karin y Tenten.

**Sasuke POV**

Descubrí las finas y morenas piernas de Tayuya apoyadas en una de las columnas que flanquean la entrada de mi edificio cuando mi primo y yo salíamos del garaje. Naruto me lanzó una mirada burlona de lo más significativa. Minutos antes habíamos discutido sobre las probabilidades que tenía de encontrarme con Tayuya. Naruto barajaba dos opciones: la primera era que podía ser que apareciera por casualidad o, al menos, eso me haría creer; la segunda, que se presentara en mi casa de improvisto con un modelito de infarto y dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Yo no esperaba ninguna de las dos y Naruto creía en la segunda opción. Tenía razón.

Ahí estaba Tayuya, dejando que sus caderas se dibujaran provocativas bajo una corta falda azul y observándome, expectante a mi reacción, que no fue otra que mirarla de arriba abajo.

Tenía que admitir que estaba increíble , y que aquellas piernas no eran aptas para cardíacos, pero sabía que todas esas sensaciones un tanto libidinosas se desvanecerían en el momento en que Tayuya abriese la había dicho un millón de veces que no la quería, que lo nuestro era sexo nada más, y ella parecía aceptarlo había dicho que era lo único que quería de mí y era lo máximo que podía ofrecerle.

Balanceé las llaves de mi moto entre mis dedos observando de reojo la reacción de mi primo, quien se acercó a su Honda CBR roja, arrancó y dio un pequeño salto al sentarse. Su sonrisa burlona me cabreó.

-¡Teme! Te espero en la Piazza de la Marina-gritó como niña, lanzándome un beso.

Aceleró directo hacia mí esperando que me asustara. Pero yo ni siquiera me moví, aunque aproveché, para regalarle un saludo de mi dedo medio. Nos conocíamos demasiado bien, y sabíamos descifrar cualquier mensaje que enviara nuestro rostro. Era mi primo, pero lo consideraba mi hermano.

-Sé bueno, Sasuke- se burló antes de salir del garaje-. Y tú, no seas demasiado empalagosa, Tayuya.

Dios lo escuchara.

Desapareció entre la gente que se agolpaba delante de la Fontana di Trevi, en esos momentos una bella vista barroca resaltada por la luz anaranjada que desprendían las luces de la plaza.

Tayuya se me pegó, envolviendo mi cuello y empujándome contra la pared. Sabía bien cómo moverse para retenerme y evitar mis intentos por alejarla.

-¿Po qué no has contestado mis llamadas?-Pregunto besándome el cuello.

-No sabía que tuviera que hacerlo-dije bruscamente mientras ella metía las manos por debajo de mi camisa.

-Ahora estás conmigo- murmuró rozando mi oreja con su lengua.

Se aferró con más fuerza a mi cuello y no pude evitar apretarla entre mis brazos, recorrimos enganchados cada rincón del garaje hasta que llegamos al vestíbulo del edificio Uchiha, afortunadamente pude ver que su intención era subir a mi habitación y pude impedirlo entrando a una sala del primer piso.

La senté sobre la mesa y me quité la camisa sin dejar de besarla separé sus muslos mientras su respiración desbocada recorría cuello, mis besos se alejaron de su boca, los deslicé por su cuello, clavícula …. Y por su vientre antes de volver a subir, soltó un ligero gemido, y yo sonreí levemente escondiéndome tras su ondulado cabello rojo.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- preguntó buscando mi boca.

-¿Acaso no es lo que deseas?

Aquel suave e intrigante susurro terminó de excitarla. Tiró de su camisa y tomó mis manos para llevarlas a sus pechos. Volví a besarla una vez más mientras me deshacía de su falda.

De repente, la melodía de mi teléfono comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Me detuve e intenté alejarme de Tayuya para tomar el teléfono, pero ella tiró de mí con furia.

-No es el mejor momento Sasuke-masculló, intentando retenerme con las piernas. Miré la pantalla del teléfono cuando dejó de sonar. Era Naruto.

-Así está mejor-me besó cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Naruto seguía insistiendo, lo que significaba que había problemas

-¡Joder!-gritó Tayuya empujándome

-Hmp¿Qué pasa?

-Deidara tiene ganas de pelea.

Sobraban las palabras. Si ese idiota amiguito de Sasori y su grupito de niñatos querían pelea habían encontrado a las personas perfectas para ello.

Me vestí rápidamente y tomé las llaves de mi moto, ignorando los chillidos de Tayuya, entré al garaje y me monté en la moto casi al mismo tiempo que la encendía, Tayuya me dio un rídiculo puñetazo en el hombro al ver que no la escuchaba.

-A ver si te enteras Tayuya. No te pertenezco. No eres nadie para tocarme y NO quiero algo contigo, sólo es sexo, así que deja de joderme ¿quieres?- le indiqué con la barbilla que se largara, no estaba de humor para soportar sus rabietas.

-Eres un imbécil

-Lo sé-murmuré, pero Tayuya debió creer que me había arrepentido, porque se dio la vuelta y me miró sonriente.-Pero no me preocupa que alguien como tú me lo diga.

Cuando salí a la Via del Tritone y pude acelerar, el frío me impactó, punzante, en mi rostro. Era molesto y me costaba ver el asfalto, pero no disminuí la velocidad. Al contrario, apreté los dientes y aceleré aún más. Si tenía algún problema, más tarde lo solucionarían mi padre u Obito. Ellos eran los dueños de la policía en Roma y nadie cuestionaba las decisiones del director general; Fugaku Uchiha.

Las luces de las lámparas formaban una línea recta y brillante, mientras yo las pasaba a toda velocidad, aunque con el control suficiente para ver cómo las miradas de los transeúntes desaparecían en el retrovisor. No dejaba indiferente a nadie, y si no hubiese tenido tanta prisa, me habría detenido a regalarles algún comentario o gesto grosero.

De repente, las luces comenzaron a distorsionarse, tomando forma de pequeños destellos. Había alcanzado los coches que circulaban tranquilos por la avenida, y tuve que conducir más despacio para esquivarlos. Adelanté a varios vehículos rozando sus retrovisores, pero cuando los conductores asomaban la cabeza para reclamarme, sus voces se cortaban en seco al reconocerme.

El semáforo cambió del verde al ámbar y, enseguida, al rojo. La avenida que tenía enfrente ya se había llenado de coches que pasaban a toda velocidad, pero no me importó. Aceleré y crucé la calle dejando atrás un alboroto de pitos e insultos.

**Sakura POV**

Suspiré y retoqué el maquillaje de mis ojos con el dedo mientras Obito detenía el coche en doble fila. Me miró sonriente.

-Deja de retocarte, ya sabes que éstas increíble. Estarlo más seria un delito, créeme.

Lo miré mientras resoplaba. Aquellos cumplidos no me los podía hacer una persona con las características de Obito. Terminaría enamorándome de él.

-¿Por qué no dejas a mi hermana y te vienes conmigo?- le supliqué.

Soltó una carcajada, echando la cabeza hacía atrás. Era increíble lo mucho que se parecía a los Uchiha, otra de las familias más influyentes aquí, por lo que sé lo adoptaron.

-Lo he pensado, en serio. Aunque la diferencia de edad…

-Sólo tienes veintisiete años Obito- le interrumpí sonriendo.

-Bien, entonces escapémonos. Ahora mismo.-Se inclinó hacia delante y me besó en la frente,-Que la pases bien y sé buena con los chicos.

-No lo creo.-Salí del vehículo al tiempo que descubría a un grupo de tres chicos mirándome fijamente. Eran de mi edad y parecían el típico grupo de hippies que se pasa la tarde fumando marihuana y bebiendo té con algun añadido extra.

Decidí divertirme un poco. Cerré la puerta del coche y apoyé los codos en ella mientras insinuaba mis piernas. Obito sacudió la cabeza.

-No seas mala- sonrió

Solté una carcajada mientras agitaba el pelo. La imagen quedó perfecta gracias a una débil ráfaga de viento.

-Será mejor que me marche.

-Sí. Si necesitas algo, llámame- me dijo Obito.

-De acuerdo, te quiero.

-Yo también.

Obito se marchó cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Abrí mi bolso aprisa y encontré el nombre de Tenten parpadeando en el centro de la pantalla. Descolgué rápidamente.

-Si te dijera que eras la más guapa de todo Roma y que me muero de envidia por ese cuerpazo que tienes, ¿me creerías?-Su voz sonó jovial, como siempre.

-Sabes que sí- repuse usando un tono bastante creído.

-¡Bien!¡Sigues siendo la misma creída que siempre!- Escuché la voz de Karin detrás de mí.

No me dio tiempo de reaccionar siquiera, cuando ya las tenía encima de mí, abrazándome con fuerza. Tenten comenzó a gritar mi nombre y a dar saltos. Varias personas se detuvieron a mirarnos, pero no era de extrañar, parecíamos histéricas.

-¡Sakura!- gritaron las dos

-¡Karin!¡Tenten!- las abracé con fuerza, mientras nuestros más preciados recuerdos volvían a mi mente.

-Maldita sea, ¿Sabes lo que nos has hecho esperar?

-No hace falta que me lo digas, me moría por verlas.

Las miré detenidamente, Tenten seguía siendo alta, delgada y con buena forma física, típico de una amante de los deporte y las armas, su cabello castaño, se veía más largo y lo seguía teniendo amarrado en dos chongitos. Karin seguían con su voluminoso cuerpo (aunque no tanto como el mío), pero se había escalado el cabello de un lado, y ahora tenía lentes de armazón en lugar de contacto.

-¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello?- pregunte después de examinarlas minuciosamente.

Ella se echó a reír inclinando la cabeza hacía atrás.

-¿No te gusta?

-Te queda genial.

-Quería cambiar de imagen y Sai e Ino me aconsejaron.

-Estás preciosa. Por cierto ¿Sai e Ino?

-Sí, nos están esperando en el Giordana´s. Tengo muchas ganas de que los conozcas-me explicó Tenten.

No me di cuenta de que habíamos comenzado a caminar y ya estábamos atravesando la Piazza Navona. Me explicaron un montón de cosas en los pocos minutos que tardamos en llegar a la cafetería. No dejaban de parlotear sobre todos los amigos que habían hecho, sobre los chicos que habían conocido, sobre los problemas en las empresas y muchísimas cosas más.

-Bien, este es el Giordana´s. Esta genial, seguro te gusta- me aseguró Tenten en la puerta del local.

El ambiente era de los 80, piso de cuadros blancos y negros; barra blanca iluminada, con los bordes redondos y máquinas de helado de la época; paredes rojas y sillas forradas de cuero. Daba la impresión de estar en la película _Regreso al futuro_. Me fascinó. De las bocinas surgía _Edge of seventeen_ de Stevie Nicks y no pude evitar cantarla por lo bajo.

Karin me miró y sonrió sorprendida.

-Me gusta la canción- sonó como una excusa, pero sonreí.

-¿Por qué no le metes algo de_ swing _mientras caminas?

-Sabes que lo haré

Aunque en el local había gente, no me importó a la hora de caminar al ritmo de la canción. De la mesa del final se levantó un muchacho delgado que vino a mi encuentro bailando. Karin y Tenten soltaron una carcajada y supe que se trataba de Sai. Llevaba el cabello negro un poco largo, dejándolo caer en su frente, tenía piel pálida de porcelana y ojos increíblemente oscuros, labios rosas brillando por el brillo labial seguramente.

-¡Sakura!- clamó-¡Uau, chica!¡Eres más fea que en las fotos! Y créeme, eso es muy difícil, encanto- añadió tocando cada curva de mi cara como si fuese un ciego reconociendo a una persona- Muy difícil ¿has pensado en trabajar como modelo?

-¿Uh , gracias?

La risa de una rubia con ojos azules nos interrumpió.-Discúlpalo, quiere decir que eres guapísima

-Ella es más de números- añadió Karin, -Aunque ella es más de números, de ciencias específicamente. Quiere estudiar Bioquímica clínica.

-Vaya, nena, con la cantidad de carreras que hay en medicina, escoges la más sencilla- dijo con sarcasmo la rubia que debía ser Ino.

-¡Dios, que lástima! Podría hacer una gran campaña contigo- continuó Sai. Supe enseguida que aquel muchacho no dejaría de hablar- ¡Y que ojos! ¿Son lentes de contacto?

-No…..- Sonreí mientras observaba cómo Sai escudriñaba mis ojos.

-Jamás he visto un verde tan deslumbrante….¡Es increíble!

-Poca gente tiene ese color…-añadió Tenten

La escena no podía ser más extraña, Ino y yo observábamos cómo Sai, Karin y Tenten conversaban sobre mis ojos, mientras que una peliazul con un cuerpazo y unos impresionantes ojos perla observaba todo sin hablar.

-Muy poca gente tiene unos ojos que impacten tanto- prosiguío Sai

-Aunque sé de alguien…

-¿Quién?

-Sasuke- contestó Tenten

-¿Qué Sasuke?

-Nuestro Sasuke-kun. Sasuke Uchiha. Aunque él los tiene negros.-contestó Karin

Aquello fue una sorpresa para mí. No esperaba que el hijo menor de Fugaku Uchiha entrara en nuestra conversación, su conversación mejor dicho.

-¡Oh sí! Sasuke Uchiha. Está tan…-Sai levantó los ojos al techo, soñando con quién sabe qué.

-Bueno ya basta…-interrumpió Ino, pestañeando- Yo soy Ino y si te estás preguntando sí, Sai es así siempre- me dijo mientras me daba un de conocerte al fin.

-Ten cuidado Ino proviene de los rottweiler- dijo Sai bromeando con ella.

-¡Cállate!-le dio un empujón.-Ella es Hinata, discúlpala, pero es algo tímida- dijo sueavizando su mirada y volteándola a ver con cariño.

-Mu-uch-o gu-s-to- me dijo Hinata, su cara tiñéndose de un rojo impresionante.

-El gusto es mío- le sonreí.

Ino llevaba el cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta alta, más allá de los hombros, su largo flequillo, lo tenía hacia un lado, y dejaba entrever unos ojos azules que me deslumbraron. Me encantaba su estilo, vestía de una forma más urbana, aunque resultaba sensual y muy le notaba una personalidad fuerte y resolutiva, con seguridad en sí misma, su tono de voz, tan cálido, me tranquilizaba.

Hinata parecía ser todo lo contrario, por eso me impresionó que se llevaran tan bien, llevaba el cabello largo también, de un color negro azulado, recto, tenía un flequillo recto también que dejaba ver sus impresionantes ojos perla, su piel era blanca inmaculada y poseía un pequeño rubor en las mejillas tan característico de ella. Tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso que no parecía ir de acuerdo a su personalidad, su forma de vestir era femenina y delicada, parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

-Bueno Sakura, ¿has probado los helados del Giordana´s?- preguntó Ino aferrándose a su bufanda de lana malva.

-Esperaba hacerlo ahora mismo.

**Sasuke POV**

Vi la Piazza de la Marina en cuanto di la última curva. La pelea ya había empezado… con más gente de la que esperaba. El grupito de Deidara y sus muñequitas había venido acompañado de más idiotas. Nos doblaban en número.

Unas ancianas que pasaban por ahí salieron corriendo al ver aquél espectáculo de patadas y puñetazos. Me dio tiempo de ver que una de ellas llamaba a la policía. Pronto la tendríamos encima.

Detuve mi Yamha YZF R1 negra hincando la rueda delantera en el asfalto de una forma un tanto… agresiva. Soltó un chirrido, que vino acompañado de una débil humareada blanca, que no me impidió ver cómo Hidan sujetaba de los brazos a Naruto mientras Deidara le daba un golpe en el estómago. Mi amigo Jugo tenía la cabeza de Kimimaro bien aferrada entre el brazo y las costillas y no dejaba de darle puñetazos. Otro tipo saltó sobre él, pero Jugo se zafó rápidamente sacudiendo los hombros. Nadie quería pelearse con él. Era un tipo de metro noventa, grande y muy fuerte. Costaba imaginar que tuviera dieciocho años.

Sakon y otros dos tipos más intentaban retener a Suigutsu. Este sonreía mientras los esquivaba, era delgado, pero no por ello menos fuerte, y muy escurridizo, así que en una pelea lo único que podías hacer era correr tras él.

Tambien podía ver a Kiba y su siempre fiel perro Akamaru, dándole puñetazos a otros dos niñatos, Neji estaba del otro lado de la fuente encaragandose deJiroubou, mientras que Kiba y Choji, se ayudaban entre sí.

Sin embargo, lo que más me molestó fue ver que un imbécil, escondido atrás de un árbol, grababa la pelea en su teléfono.

Apreté los labios mientras me bajaba de la moto, tirándola a un lado. Sólo llevaba unas semanas con ella, pero no era la primera vez que rompía algo. Que más daba, podía comprarme otra cuando quisiera.

Me lancé sobre el muchacho, que no me había visto llegar. Le arranqué el teléfono y, con él le di un puñetazo en la cara. El aparato se hizo trizas entre mis dedos. El tipo cayó al suelo fulminado; uno menos.

Ahora Deidara era mi objetivo y fui por él con decisión. Levanté la pierna y la lancé contra su pecho con tanta fuerza que lo tiré al suelo. Al caer, pude oír un pequeño gemido. No dejé que se levantara, salté sobre él y le di un puñetazo que impactó en la mandíbula. Su cabeza rebotó contra el suelo, y el labio y la nariz comenzaron a sangrarle. Aun así, sacó fuerzas de dónde no las tenía para revolverse y empujarme.

Caí y se colocó sobre mí. Naruto desvió el golpe que iba a darme con una patada. Aquel simple gesto hizo que yo volviera a darle otro puñetazo. Lo que no esperaba era que Kimimaro se zafara de los brazos de Jugo y me diera una patada en la ceja.

Noté cómo la sangre se deslizaba por mi cara, pero eso no impidió que me lanzara sobre él. Le di un puñetazo en el estómago y comencé a pegarle en la cara mientras gritaba.

De repente se oyeron las sirenas de la policía acercándose. La puta llamada de las viejas había sido muy efectiva. Era el momento de salir cagando leches, pero no podría hacerlo en la moto porque venían por esa dirección.

Naruto tiró de mí con fuerza y me puso de pie.

-¡Vamos, tenemos que irnos, Sasuke!- gritó Jugo comenzando a correr.

Suigutsu lo siguió, y tras ellos Neji, Kiba , Shikamaru y Choji. Tambien pude ver a Kimimaro y al tipo del teléfono, que iba sangrando.

-¡Sasuke!- chilló Naruto.

Deidara, ya de lejos, me observaba con una sonrisa fanfarrona y mirada arrogante. Sabía que ahí no terminaba la cosa. Se había atrevido a tocar a mi primo y mis amigos y eso no lo podía consentir. Me encargaría de él en cuanto se volviera a cruzar en mi camino.

-¡Estás muerto, hijo de puta!- clamé antes de sentir como Naruto me obligaba a correr.

Una patrulla de policía apareció cortándonos en paso justo cuando íbamos a cruzar la calle. Reboté contra él y me impulsé hacía delante saltando sobre el capó. Retome velocidad y dejé al policía saliendo del coche. Naruto retrocedió y se perdió entre los árboles. Por suerte, la atención no estaba puesta en él …sino en mí.

* * *

**¡O sí! Chicas hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Cómo podrán haber notado (si es que ya leyeron el libro), cambie un poco los personajes que aparecen, ya que tenía problema con hacer a Eric (Suigutsu) gay, así que….sip**

**Dejaré que Sai sea el único T.T**

**También tuve un poco de problema haciendo a Enrico (Obito), ya verán porque después. Y sí, las personalidades van a ser un poco diferentes como podrán darse cuenta, Sakura y Sasuke van a ser las estrellas prácticamente, por lo que tendré que hacer a Sasuke más conversador, pero espero no cambiar radicalmente su personalidad.**

**También quería preguntarles si querían escenas con lemmon y que personajes les gustarían que tomaran más protagonismo.**

**¿Les gusta que haya Sakura y Sasuke POV?**

**¿Cómo creen que sea el primer encuentro entre Sasuke y Sakura? Cuéntenmelo en sus reviews**

**No tardaré en actualizar**

**Besos**

**La chica perdida en el universo X**


	2. Chapter 3

**Hola hola!¿Cómo están mis lectores favoritos e.e (los únicos que tengo por cierto u.u). Peeero bueno, en lo que estábamos, jejeje. El punto es que hoy - como ya todas se habrán dado cuenta- he subido un nuevo capitulo. Ya no los distraeré más así que : a leer!**

**Pegue disclaimer aquí.**

**Espero que les guste y que me dejen mushoooos reviews :3**

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

**-A **Viale delle Magnolie, lo más rápido posible, por favor -dije sabiendo que llegaría con retraso. Solo faltaban diez minutos para las doce.

Tomar un taxi en el Corso del Renacimiento me llevó cerca de quince minutos.Y cuando lo logré, me topé con un vehículo que parecía rodar de puro milagro. Al tomar asiento, me clavé las bolitas de color teja de la funda del asiento. La voz de una cantante con problemas de garganta surgía de la radio. -Me llevó unos segundos reconocer que se trataba de música árabe-. Un olor a kebab rancio cubría todo el interior.

-Dios, tendré que volver a ducharme en cuanto llegué -mascullé al descubrir que había grasa por todos lados-. Dígame, ¿ha pensado en lavar este trasto?

El conductor sonrío y aceleró de golpe provocando que me estampara contra el asiento delantero. Lo hizo a propósito, pero no me molesto. Es más sonreí.

-Señorita, se hace lo que se puede.

-Si usted lo dice...

Para ser casi medianoche, el tránsito estaba insufrible. Tan solo tres calles nos había llevado los diez minutos que tenía de límite. Y ahora nos encontrábamos en otro atasco en la Via del Corso.

-¿Está usted seguro de que este era el camino más corto?

-En Roma no hay atajos, señorita. Debería saberlo.

-Si, claro. Usted está buscando propina -resoplé mientras el hombre sonreía.

-Por supuesto. Tengo que alimentar a mis tres esposas.

Le miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿No lo dirá en serio?

Mi comentario le hizo aún más gracia.

-Solo bromeaba.- Negó con una mano, aunque yo sospeché por el turbante que llevaba en la cabeza.

-En fin, si acepta tarjeta, podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Siempre y cuando no lleguemos más tarde de las doce y cuarto. De lo contrario, me temo que está llevando a un cadáver- le dije lo más dramático que pude.

-¿Dónde vive exactamente?

-En la mansión Haruno.

El taxista abrió la boca ligeramente. Después me observó por el retrovisor. Sin duda revalúandome.

-¿Y que hace tomando un taxi?- preguntó avanzando unos metros y volviéndose a suerte , ya estábamos en la Piazza del Popolo.

-Pues, quiero independencia...

De repente, su puerta se abrió y un muchacho arrancó al taxista del asiento de un tirón. Solté un chillido al verle rodar por el suelo mientras se quejaba y maldecí muchacho se subió al coche, cerró la puerta y comenzó a maniobrar de una forma tan experta como brusca. No me dio tiempo de verle la cara, porque caí entre los asientos cuando giro en U en sentido contrario, aunque lo que si pude escuchar fue como chocábamos con varios vehículos.

Me incorporé sin dejar de gritar.

"Que no sea un secuestro. Que no sea un secuestro", me iba repitiendo a mí misma como mantra.

Volvió a virar tan rápido para entrar en la Piazza del Popolo sin el menor temor a atropellar a un peatón. Dios, iba a morir, seguro.

Le miré. Era joven, de mi edad más o menos.

-¡Me cago en la puta!¡¿Cómo coño se apaga este trasto?!- gritó sofocado, intentando apagar el radio.

Será idiota.

Soltó el volante y se puso a darle de golpes con el puño y con la pierna como si se le fuera la vida en ello.¡Estaba loco!

La chica con problemas de garganta dejó de sonar enseguida, pero la música fue sustituida por las sirenas de la policía. Venían detrás de nosotros.

-Maldita mierda de coche.¿Porque no tomé el Fiat?- gritó, a la vez que se percataba por fin de que tenía compañía tras él-. ¡Mierda!

Aproveché su pequeño descuido para atacar y me lancé sobre él dando patadas.

-¡No me secuestres idiota!¡Déjame bajar!- grité mientras lo sorprendía saliendo por detrás y le tapaba los ojos con los brazos.

-¡¿Que haces?!¡¿Quieres quitarte?!¡No me dejas ver!

El coche se desvió rápidamente, ya que el intruso había quitado sus manos del volante e intentaba quitar mis brazos

-¡Suéltame imbécil!¡No me toques con tus sucias manos de secuestrador!

-¡Estas loca!¡Vamos a chocar si no me sueltas!

-¡Sólo lo dices para que cuando te suelte puedas aprovecharte!

Los carros que venían de frente pronto aprendieron a esquivarnos para no tener un accidente- íbamos en sentido contrario-, mientras las sirenas de la policía se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Sólo tenía que aguantar un poco más.

-¡¿Quieres estarte quieta?!¡Estás delirando!

El coche se desvió del carril de repente y chocamos contra un muro. Salí despedida hacia delante y me golpeé la cabeza y los hombros contra el salpicadero. Los cristales cayeron sobre mí, pero enseguida percibí cómo el chico me cubría. De milagro, no sufrí ningún corte.

Lo empujé y me arrastré hasta la puerta con el cuerpo adolorido. Me lancé al suelo y caí en un charco justo antes de que otro tipo se tropezara con mis piernas.¿De dónde había salido este?

-¿Vienes por más?, Deidara- dijo mi presunto secuestrador.

-Me subestimas.

El tal Deidara - un rubio que seguramente se cortaba el cabello en la misma peluquería que Ino-se lanzó hacia el otro muchacho y comenzaron a golpearse prácticamente sobre mí. Intente escapar, pero cayeron al suelo y Deidara me dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Quítate de ahí, joder- me espetó.

Le di una patada justo cuando la bendita policía llegó. Un policía me sujetó por la espalda y me arrastró a la fuerza de ahí. El acero caliente del capó fue lo único que sentí en mi cara mientras unas esposas me inmovilizaban las muñecas.

-Señorita, queda detenida.

**(Fin del Flash back)**

**Sasuke POV**

Deidara logró escapar mientras detenían a la chica. Quise ir tras él, pero ya me habían cazado. Me empujaron contra la pared y me pusieron las esposas.

-Sasuke, ¿cuándo aprenderás?- se mofó uno de los guardias.

-Tú no podrás ver ese día porque estarás de guardia de seguridad en un centro comercial.

Me encargaría de eso cuando pudiera.

-Qué gracioso.- Hizo una mueca antes de empujarme hacia el coche-. Vamos, esta noche dormirás en el calabozo.

La muchacha no dejaba de gritar y se resistía a entrar en el vehículo. Estaba toda desaliñada, pero aún así exhibía un cuerpo increíble... y emmm bastante ágil por supuesto.**(N/A: Sasuke pervertido ¬¬)**Colocó una pierna en la puerta y empujó hacía atrás provocando que dos policías tuvieran que reducirla. Finalmente entró y comenzó a dar patadas a los asientos. Sonreí.

-Señorita, cálmese o tendrá problemas.

-¡Ja!¿Problemas?¡¿Problemas?!, ¡Fíjese que ya los tengo!, ¡Así, que sí, me valen una mierda sus problemas!- les gritaba, y yo opinaba exactamente lo mismo-. Yo sólo iba hacia mi casa cuando este idiota- dijo señalándome con la cabeza. Alcé una ceja, incrédulo- sacó al taxista del coche y comenzó a conducir como loco.

-Todo eso podrá contarlo en la comisaría.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Él intento secuestrarme!- comenzó a gritar y patalear aún más intentando soltarse de las esposas.

Mientras tanto yo me encontraba observándola de verdad desde que nos increíblemente guapa;piel pálida y tersa, labios pequeños y carnosos,como una fresa, nariz perfecta y unos ojos verde iluminaban la penumbra del vehículo. Tenía el cabello largo, liso y de un extraño e increíble color rosa, era sorprendente que no me hubiera percatado hasta ese momento, al contrario que en la gente normal ese color en lugar de resultar demasiado chillón o aparatoso hacía resaltar sus hermosas facciones aún más. Del cuerpo no pude ver mucho pero... estaba seguro de que no le faltaba nada.

-¿Que mierda miras, imbécil?- me preguntó clavando esos ojazos en los míos. Jamás había visto una belleza tan exótica.

-¡Eh, tranquila! Deberías relajar el labio... mira, se hace así. -Comencé a mover la boca lentamente.

-Serás...- se lanzó hacia mí con toda la intención de dejarme un ojo morado. Aunque poco podía hacer con las manos detrás de la espalda, claro si los mordiscos no contaban.

-Itsuki, esta chica intenta matarme- le dije a uno de los policías en burla.

-Si lo consigue, le estaré eternamente agradecido.

-¡Ja! qué gracioso.- La empujé con un hombro-. ¿A que comisaría vamos?

Itsuki me miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras la muchacha seguía despotricando contra mí.

-Ya lo sabes.

-No, no lo recuerdo- ahora me tocaba gozar a mí. Sabía exactamente a donde nos dirigíamos.

-A Trevi, y ahora cállate- me gruño el policía

Trevi, perfecto. En una hora estaría afuera.

**Sakura POV**

Mi compañera de celda se sentó justo a mi lado y me observó con... ¿avidez?Rezaba para que Obito llegara cuanto antes. Ya le había llamado y me había dicho que no tardaría. La verdad es que parecía bastante tranquilo, como si ya supiera lo que había ocurrido. Al niñato se lo llevaron a otra celda, así que no sabía si había hecho su llamada ni si le dejarían salir pronto. Esperaba que no,y que se pudriera ahí.

Aquella mujer tan desagradable comenzó a invadir mi espacio vital, abalanzándose sobre mí lentamente.

-S-sa-sabes, tu y yo podría-amos ser amigas,¿Porque no hablamos un rato?- traté de que no se notara el temblor en mi , no seríamos amigas nunca.

Su boca dibujó algo parecido a una sonrisa. De repente, estampó su nariz en mi mejilla e inhaló mi aroma ruidosamente. Me quedé quieta, con los ojos como platos y sin saber qué hacer.

- Haruno Sakura- me llamó el guardia de seguridad justo en ese momento.

-¡Gracias al cielo!- exclamé mientras me levantaba y me lanzaba a los barrotes entre los que ya veía la tranquilizadora figura de Obito.

-¡Quítate!- empujé al policía que franqueaba la puerta y me tiré a los brazos de Obito

Sus brazos me rodearon cálidamente, apretándome contra su cuerpo, Su calor corporal me calmó... por tres segundos. Cuando me aparté de él comencé a despotricar.

-Mi primera noche en Roma y acabo aquí por culpa de un idiota que no sabe conducir. Juro que temí por mi vida, deberían encerrarlo en un manicomio, Comenzó a pelearse con otro tipo y me aplastaron y antes de eso nos estrellamos contra un muro.¡Mira mi ropa!

Extrañamente Enrico parecía tomó de los hombros y me obligó a mirarle.

-Cálmate Sakura, no hay de que preocuparse, ya todo está bien.

-¿Que no hay de que preocuparse? ¡Mi padre me matará!

-Kisashi cree que duermes en casa de Karin. Ya está todo listo, ella te espera en su casa.

Volví a abrazarle.

-Eres mi ángel.

En ese momento, la reclusa estiró el brazo, tomó un mechón de mi cabello y comenzó a olisquearlo por entre los barrotes de la celda. El guardia de seguridad la alejó y a Obito se le dibujó una sonrisa al ver mi cara de terror.

-Quieta, Kyoka -dijo el policía.

-Sácame de aquí por favor- murmure con voz ahogada.

-Tengo que quedarme afuera te espera un coche que te llevará a casa de Karin.

Me besó la frente y me alejé e él a toda prisa sintiendo cómo su mano se separaba de la mía cuando nuestros brazos ya no podían estirarse más.

* * *

**Jajajajaja si ... soy mala e.e**

**He decidido dejar el capitulo hasta aquí porque creo que el primero estuvo muy largo... :P Así que para no hacer tan tediosa la lectura pueees decidí acortar lo capi XD**

**Pero bueno ese no es el punto, ¿Les gusto el capitulo?¿Les encantó?¿Lo amaron?Ok no. ya me emocione jejejeje**

**Espero que les haya gustado la forma en que Sasuke y Sakura se conocen :3**

**Espero que se hayan resuelto las dudas que tenían acerca de que Sakura hablaba en tiempo presente y luego se desarrollaba otra escena -es un flash back u.u-**

**También quería preguntarles si les gustaría que en lugar de que la historia tuviera lugar en Roma, fuera en Japón, no se pero hasta ahora que lo estaba revisando, siento que esta un poco fuera de lugar, así que quería saber su opinión.**

**Déjenmelo en los reviews!**

**Besos**

**La chica perdida en el universo X**

De nuevo siento un montón haberme tardado en actualizar, pero es que el primer capitulo lo hicé por ocio, así que...


End file.
